ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Helping the 49th Dimension
Story Jon and Kai are at Jon’s house. They are watching a TV show, there is popcorn on the table and two drinks of lemonade. ''' Jon: This is the best show. Kai: Absolutely. '''The channel suddenly changes to the news. Kai: What? Jon: Oh dear. This happens when a life threatening crisis appears. News Reporter Female: I’m live from down town London. A dimension hole has opened up and— Jon turns the TV off. Jon: Let’s go. Kai: What about April and Jack? Jon: They are at badminton. Jon and Kai leave the house. In down town London, Jon and Kai arrive in Jon’s car. They exit the car and see the dimension hole. Jon: Whoa. It’s more impressive in person. Kai: No kidding. Jon sees Gavin and Mystrix heading towards the hole. Jon: No you two don’t. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Arctiguana. He fires an ice beam at them but they enter the dimension hole before the ice hits. Arctiguana: Want to come? Kai: You bet. Arctiguana holds onto Kai and turns so his back is at the dimension hole. Arctiguana then fires some ice on the floor projecting himself and Kai towards the dimension hole. As soon as they enter, April and Jack arrive but the dimension hole closes. April: Jon! Kai! Jack: Why did they head into the dimension hole? Eva walks up to them. Eva: Gavin and Mystrix entered it. April: And now they are trapped there. Jack: For a short while. Jon always finds a way of coming back. Arctiguana and Kai arrive in Liverpool. They look around and can’t see Gavin or Mystrix. Arctiguana puts Kai down. Arctiguana: I know this place. A few bank robbers land near Kai and Arctiguana. Arctiguana puts some ice cuffs on them. Soon, Quad Hands enters. Quad Hands: An ice guy. Arctiguana: I knew I’d seen this place before. Kai: How? Arctiguana: It is the 49th dimension. He is Jon 49. Kai: Jon 49? Quad Hands: You know me? Jon 49’s Omnitrix times out and reverts him to Human. Kai: He has ear rings. Arctiguana: I thought of getting one. Arctiguana hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts to Jon. Jon 49: Oh cool, nice to see you again dude. Jon: Seems like you are taking down robbers as well now. Kai: So he is the 49th version of you? I’m confused. Jon: Everyone is with dimension travel. Jon 49: So why you guys here. The shot goes to a café. Jon, Jon 49 and Kai are in a café having some cold drinks. Jon has just finished telling Jon 49 of the situation. Jon 49: Whoa. Mind blown. Uncle Gavin wouldn’t ever do that. Jon: Maybe not in this dimension kid. Kai: So this dimension is similar to our own? Jon: Yeah. I came here when we were in Spain. Kai: Oh I remember. Jon 49: The only thing different is he still has April. Kai: You don’t? Jon 49: No, she died when I was 14. But I’m now 15. Jon: Been some time then. I’m now 19. An explosion happens and the café windows are gone. Gavin and Mystrix are there. Jon: Gavin and Mystrix! Gavin: I never thought you’d follow us here. Kai: Why are you here? Mystrix fires some mana at Kai. Kai ducks and hides underneath a table. Jon: I’d stay there for a while. Jon 49: So, the plan? Jon: Well Gavin is all powerful, but has lost all his powers. And over there is Mystrix. She is a mana using alien. Jon 49: Oh. Not cool. Jon 49 hits his Omnitrix and transforms into Dinostrong. Dinostrong is Humungousaur and looks exactly like Jon’s. Jon hits his Ultimatrix and transforms into Anargy. Anargy: Let’s do this. Gavin fires some electricity from his hands at Anargy and Dinostrong. Anargy puts up a shield, protecting them. Mystrix then fires a mana blast at Dinostrong, who dodges and punch Mystrix outside. Dinostrong goes outside too. Only Gavin and Anargy are on the screen. Anargy: How did you fire electricity? Gavin: An alliance with Ulticon is always good. Anargy sees Gavin’s new Omnitrix. Anargy: A new Omnitrix?! Gavin: Better. Gavin activates the watch and grows some diamond casing around him. He has gained some Petrosapien powers. Gavin looks redder than he did before. Anargy: What? You look different. Gavin: Let me show you! He fires a big chunk of diamond at Anargy. Anargy fires some mana at it but nothing happens. The diamond hits Anargy and breaks. Anargy stands up, a bit weak. Anargy: How? Gavin: It’s not just an Omnitrix. It increases the alien’s power to its full potential without the need of changing into its ultimate form, unlike you. Gavin fires a few big diamond shards at Anargy trapping Anargy. Mystrix gets knocked back into the café. Gavin hits his Omnitrix and loses his Petrosapien ability. Mystrix picks Gavin up and they fly off. Dinostrong enters the café. Dinostrong: Where is Gavin and that purple thing? Kai comes out from hiding. Kai: Where is Anargy? Dinostrong: Who? Kai: Jon. A purple flash is shown behind them but the diamond shards stay how they are. Dinostrong picks up the diamonds, with some struggle, and sets Anargy free. Dinostrong places the diamonds down and his Omnitrix times out turning him back into Jon 49. Anargy: They got away. Jon 49: I was holding against that purple thing quite well. Anargy: Where is Azmuth? I need to see him. Kai: Why? Anargy: Gavin has a new Omnitrix. The scene moves to a laboratory. Azmuth 49 is shown. Jon, Jon 49 and Kai enter. Azmuth sees them. Azmuth 49: So you are back. Jon: Yeah. Though not for a social visit. Azmuth 49: I know. Our dimensions should never collide. Kai: But they have. Azmuth 49: Yes. Why do you want to see me? Jon explains about the new Omnitrix Gavin is wearing and about Ulticon escaping the Ultimatrix. Jon 49: You never told me Ulticon escaped! Jon: Telling you didn’t seem important. Jon 49: Will I lose control and lose Ulticon. Jon: What? Azmuth 49: After you gave me some Ulticon DNA, I put it into the Omnitrix. Kai: Giving Jon 49, Ulticon 49. Jon: Do you think Jon 49 can lose Ulticon? Azmuth 49: It is possible. Kai ponders to herself. Jon: Kai, you okay there? Kai snaps out of her pondering. Kai: Huh. Um, yeah. I was wondering can this Azmuth can reinstall Ulticon to your Ultimatrix. Jon: That could be a complete disaster. Plus I don’t know if there is any chance of that happening. Azmuth 49: I can do it. Jon 49: But surely the same thing happen again. Jon: That is something which could happen. I don’t want a repeat. Kai: None of us do. Gavin and Mystrix blast into the lab. Jon: Seriously, the amount of times you could knock! Gavin: That’s not how we work. Azmuth 49 points a device at Gavin. Gavin: Like you can hurt me tiny. Kai: Name dropping, really? Azmuth 49 fires a beam from his device at Gavin’s Omnitrix. The Omnitrix blows up. Gavin is fine but can’t use the Omnitrix so he takes it off an throws it to the floor. He glows silver for a few seconds. Jon: Why did he glow? Gavin absorbs the floor and becomes steel form. Kai: Oh great. Jon: He has his Osmosian powers back. Jon 49: So what do we do now? Azmuth 49: For a HERO, you aren’t very good. Jon 49: I know. Jon 49 hits his Omnitrix and transforms into Kitty Kat (Rath). Jon: The anger issues alien. Kitty Kat: Hey, I don’t know what you mean. Mystrix fires some mana blasts at Kitty Kat. Kitty Kat the grabs Mystrix and punches her out of sight. Kitty Kat goes after her. Jon: Well… Gavin goes to punch Jon, but Jon dodges. Gavin picks Jon up by his collar on his shirt, and pins him against the wall. Kai goes over to Azmuth 49 and they both hide. Jon: What you doing? Gavin: Killing you. Jon: Any alien. Gavin: What? The Ultimatrix flashes green and Jon has transformed into Polar Smash. Polar Smash fires some ice at Gavin, which causes him to let Polar Smash go. Polar Smash: Polar Smash! Gavin: Why call out your alien names? Polar Smash: I don’t always do it. Gavin transforms his right arm into a sword and his left hand into a shield. Polar Smash: Going all medieval I see. Gavin then strikes Polar Smash with his right arm. Polar Smash moves back, after taking the hit, and then freezes Gavin. Kitty Kat flies past Gavin and Polar Smash and smashes into so lab equipment. Mystrix then moves in next to Gavin and defrosts him. Kitty Kat is unconscious. Polar Smash: I can’t believe he is the 49th dimension version of me, or something. Gavin: You will die now. Polar Smash tries to freeze Gavin and Mystrix but Mystrix puts up at shield. Mystrix then fires some mana at Polar Smash and Polar Smash crashes into some tables. Gavin: And now to get Kai. A green flash is shown and Gravattack walks next to Kai and Azmuth 49. Gravattack hits the Ultimatrix Gravattack and transforms into Ultimate Gravattack. Ultimate Gravattack: I’ve had enough! Ultimate Gravattack uses his gravity powers to lift up Gavin and Mystrix. Mystrix tries to fire some mana at Ultimate Gravattack so he will let go, but Ultimate Gravattack increases his gravity powers so they can’t move. A green flash is seen and Kitty Kat has reverted to Jon 49. A portal opens and April and Jack walk through. April: Kai, Jon. Jack: And Jon, and Azmuth? Kai: This is the 49th dimension. Azmuth jumps onto Ultimate Gravattack and then sticks some sleeping pills onto Gavin and Mystrix. Gavin loses his steel form. Azmuth 49: There we go. Azmuth49 jumps onto Jon 49. Ultimate Gravattack: Thanks. Kai: Now, we should go before the portal disappears again. April: True. Jon 49: Good to see you again. Azmuth 49: Though I don’t feel like this is the final time. Kai: See you around. Kai, April and Jack walk through the portal. Jon 49: Aren’t you going? Ultimate Gravattack: Yeah, though I may need your help in my dimension soon with Ulticon. Azmuth 49: We are in. Ultimate Gravattack walks through the portal with Gavin and Mystrix. The portal closes. Gavin and Mystrix wake up. Mystrix chants something under her breath. Mystrix and Gavin suddenly disappear. April: They got away! Ultimate Gravattack: Great. The Ultimatrix times out and Ultimate Gravattack reverts into Gravattack and then Jon. Jon: How did you tow get the portal open? April: We didn’t. It just reopened again after we finished talking to Eva. Kai: Right, weird. Jon: Yeah. But I’m glad to be back. Fish and Chips? Jack: You’re paying. They all laugh while walking off towards the town. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Kai Green News Reporter Female Eva Jon 49 Azmuth 49 Villains Gavin Mystrix Aliens Used Jon *Arctiguana *Anargy *Polar Smash *Gravattack (Cameo) *Ultimate Gravattack Jon 49 *Quad Hands *Dinostrong *Kitty Kat Gavin *Petrosapien Category:Episodes Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures